


O Gatinho de Yuri

by vanillalil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bruxa Georgi, Casal versátil, Catboy AU, Homem-gato Otabek, M/M, Maluco dos gatos com voz infantil Yuri, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pênis com espículas, Spanking, como um french tickler, crack fic disfarçada de smut, mas que é gostoso, que diabos é biologia pra magia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalil/pseuds/vanillalil
Summary: "Eu não acredito que você realmente seja uma bruxa." A bola de cristal estava ligada na parede e Georgi teve que consultar o livreto de instruções durante a leitura do tarô.Georgi se inclina sobre a bola de cristal e olha maliciosamente para ele. “Não sou eu que estou tendo dificuldades em falar pro meu namorado que eu sou um bottom desesperadamente necessitado. Só beba isso,” Georgi enfia em sua mão uma pequena garrafa de vidro com uma rolha em cima. “E deixe a poção do amor do Georgi fazer sua mágica."OUOtabek não quer nada além de ser bottom para Yuri, mas não consegue pedir por isso. Ele busca pela ajuda da bruxa boa Georgi, que lhe vende uma poção que vai garantir seus desejos mais profundos. Acontece que a melhor maneira de conseguir que Yuri o tome é se tornar um gato necessitado no meio de um cio.





	O Gatinho de Yuri

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuri's Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619088) by [BoxWineConfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/pseuds/BoxWineConfessions). 



> Nota da autora:  
> Para [voslen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/voslen/gifts), [CalamityK](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/gifts).

“Eu não acredito que você seja uma bruxa de verdade,” Otabek olha Georgi de cima a baixo. Ele está vestindo dos pés à cabeça em veludo amassado roxo. Seu delineador gatinho, perfeitamente aplicado, parecia ter sido retirado diretamente da Vogue desse mês. A bola de cristal estava ligada na parede, e Georgi teve que consultar o livreto de instruções durante a leitura das cartas de tarô.

Apesar de todos esses alertas vermelhos, Otabek não poderia estar mais desesperado.

“Olha,” Georgi olha para ele por cima da sua embalagem de batom. Ele estava reaplicando aquilo pelo que pareciam minutos, mas essa sensação poderia facilmente ser provocada pelo fato que estar lá fazia sua pele arrepiar. Havia um tapete felpudo roxo escuro que enroscava em suas botas. Não importava a posição de seu corpo, Otabek parecia afundar na cadeira excessivamente estofada. Se Georgi era afetado no gelo, ele era aterrorizante em seu trabalho paralelo. Sua maquiagem conseguia ser mais sombria, mais dramática. Ele vestia um macacão roxo vibrante que revelava um pouco além da conta. Era bem decotado no peito e muito apertado ao redor da bunda, e Otabek conseguiu ver suas… partes…. Em detalhes horrorosos quando ele se levantou da mesa para pegar um pequeno frasco.

Georgi se inclina sobre a bola de cristal e olha maliciosamente para ele. “Não sou eu que estou tendo dificuldades em falar pro meu namorado que eu sou um bottom desesperadamente necessitado. Só beba isso,” Georgi enfia em sua mão uma pequena garrafa de vidro com uma rolha em cima. “E deixe a poção do amor do Georgi fazer sua mágica. Mas trabalhe rápido, o efeito passa depois de poucas horas.” As sobrancelhas de Georgi se contraem e seu rosto tensiona, como se ele tivesse esquecido de algo.

“Aliás, eu prefiro o termo ‘místico’.” Georgi corrige. “E trate de me pagar. Eu preciso ir à Sephora antes que eles fechem.”

“Mas você me disse que eles te baniram para o resto da vida por ‘fazer uma cena’.”

“Eu sou um skatista premiado, místico profissional, e” Georgi joga um xale que estava atrás da cadeira por cima dos próprios ombros. “Mestre dos disfarces.”

Otabek consegue sentir a bile subindo por sua garganta. Ele precisa cair fora dali. Relutantemente, ele paga Georgi com os últimos rublos russos em sua carteira.

* * *

 

Otabek entorna o frasco assim que chega em casa. Apesar da vaga explicação de Georgi, ele não tem certeza de como isso poderia ajudar em algo. Parece estranho que ingerir uma quantidade tão pequena de líquido fosse ajudá-lo a superar a intensa ansiedade que sentia quando pensava em pedir a seu namorado para ficar por cima.

O líquido é grosso e muito doce. Assim que termina de beber, Otabek nota que está bastante sonolento. Deve ser porque Yuri está hospedado com ele. Yuri sempre o mantém acordado até tarde, se revirando, e empurrando, e esquecendo de desligar as notificações de seu celular.

Otabek checa o celular. Ele tinha feito uma intensa sessão de treinos dentro e fora do gelo no dia anterior, então seu técnico tinha lhe dito que estava tudo bem tirar a maior parte da tarde de hoje para descansar. Yuri estaria vendo seu professor até às sete. Um cochilo seria permitido agora.

O sono de Otabek é intermitente e inquieto. Ele gostava de manter o apartamento um pouco frio para que pudesse se enfiar embaixo das cobertas em qualquer época do ano. Por alguma razão, o apartamento está sufocante. Otabek lança o edredom grosso para longe de seu corpo, e então os lençóis. Se despe até ficar só de roupa íntima, meio acordado, meio adormecido, momentos antes de virar de barriga e tentar dormir.

Quando ele finalmente se sente confortável, acorda com o som da voz de Yuri. “Ai meu Deus, Beka.” Os olhos de Otabek se agitam e abrem para a cena de Yuri parado sobre ele com os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído. “O que aconteceu com você?” Otabek balança o rabo de um lado para o outro, irritado com Yuri. O que aconteceu foi… que ele estava se sobrecarregando de trabalho, e finalmente tinha algum tempo para descansar. Agora que finalmente tinha conseguido um tempo para isso, seu corpo estava excessivamente quente e desconfortável. Para melhorar tudo, Yuri nem ao menos o deixava coch-

Espera. Otabek se senta e começa a apalpar às cegas, para poder confirmar o que seu corpo já tinha descoberto. Atrás dele, havia um grosso, preto e macio… rabo? Otabek pega o novo acessório nas próprias mãos. Ela se balança não de acordo com a sua vontade, mas por causa do seu humor.

“Você tem orelhas também,” Yuri diz. Ele está mordendo o lábio inferior com força para segurar um gracejo, ou uma risada, ou ambos. “Você está fofo pra cacete.” Otabek iria dizer o mesmo de Yuri, puxá-lo para perto e beijá-lo até que perdessem o fôlego. Otabek esqueceria toda essa besteira sobre dar para Yuri e iria fodê-lo até que o outro não conseguisse andar direito. Esse era o nível de fofura de Yuri nesse momento.

Não ajuda nada que Otabek se sinta excitado só pela presença de Yuri. O coração martela em seu peito, mas ele não se sente ansioso sobre seus recém-descobertos “adicionais”. Na verdade, sua única fração coerente de pensamentos nesse momento é rola. Ele não consegue afastar a imagem mental do sorriso torto de Yuri enquanto esse o pressiona com força. Claro que também há o pensamento de Otabek empurrando Yuri contra a cama, subindo sobre o outro e cavalgando até suas pernas queimarem e doerem como se estivesse fazendo agachamento por horas.

Otabek tenta afastar a sensação quente-apertada-mefodeagora que se acumula em seu estômago e virilha. Ele tenta fechar os olhos e pensar com calma e clareza, e não sucumbir ao desejo que envolve sua visão. Georgi disse que eles precisavam ser rápidos. Isso não duraria muito.

Antes que ele entenda o que está acontecendo, Yuri está na cama ao seu lado, cobrindo-o com o tipo de toque gentil e carinhoso que ele sonhara por tanto tempo ter em seu relacionamento. Yuri esfrega uma de suas orelhas, preta como tinta, e depois a outra. Imediatamente, Otabek está ronronando.

“Você gosta disso, hm, gatinho?”

“Sim,” Otabek confessa. “Você não está preocupado que seja permanente?”

Yuri coça suas orelhas de leve, então aplica mais pressão. Não é apenas gostoso. Otabek pode se sentir ficar meio duro pela atenção de Yuri. “Honestamente,” existe uma pequena ponta de culpa na voz de Yuri. “Eu sei que você não iria gostar, mas eu-”

“Saquei.” Otabek bufa. Entretanto, é difícil permanecer bravo. A poção está surtindo o efeito desejado.

“Como isso aconteceu? Hein, gatinho Beka?”

“Eu comprei uma poção do amor de Georgi.”

Yuri bufa. “Pera, então ele realmente é uma bruxa?”

“Místico,” Otabek responde num tom seco e desinteressado.

“De qualquer forma,” Yuri responde. “Lembre-me de agradecer àquela bruxa desbotada. Essa deve ser a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.” Por mais relutante que Otabek estivesse de interagir novamente com Georgi fora do rinque, ele sentia o mesmo.

Yuri se inclina para beijá-lo. Yuri separa os lábios de Otabek com a língua, suave e gentil. Eles respiram um ao outro como se estivessem dividindo o primeiro beijo em Helsinki novamente. Em nenhum momento as mãos de Yuri abandonam suas orelhas. Yuri brinca com elas habilmente, e pressiona contra sua pele do jeito certo para que a sensação rasteje quente e elétrica, das suas orelhas para a espinha, e se aloje bem na base de seu rabo.

Yuri se afasta dele. Seus olhos estão semicerrados. Ele descansa sua testa contra a de Otabek, então, então estão olhando profundamente nos olhos um do outro. “Sua língua está áspera.”

O rabo de Otabek chicoteia na cama com pequenos barulhos de batida. Ele consegue sentir o peito apertar e o rosto esquentar. Isso devia ser brochante, não?

“Beka,” Yuri agarra a ponta de seu rabo com firmeza. Enquanto a atenção com suas orelhas deslizava pela sua espinha e repousava na base de seu rabo, a atenção dada ao seu rabo ia direto para seu pau. “Pare de pensar demais. Eu gostei.”

Otabek encerra a distância entre eles novamente. Seus narizes se esbarram antes que se encontrem mais uma vez. Yuri lambe seus lábios fechados e Otabek o aceita. Yuri empurra sua língua suavemente e explora a boca de Otabek. Quanto tempo? Há quanto tempo Otabek desejava que Yuri o tratasse com tanto cuidado? Quanto tempo passou sem conseguir dizer verdadeiramente o que sentia? Como a pequena poção de Georgi revelara essa afável, gentil e docemente melada lentidão em Yuri?

Ele enterra as mãos na camiseta de Yuri, e é só nesse momento que percebe que suas unhas estão muito mais afiadas e longas. Elas enroscam no tecido e pressionam a pele macia do peito de Yuri. Ele precisa de Yuri. Ele precisa de Yuri agora, mas também quer se prender a essa ternura para sempre.

“Garras também?” as palavras de Yuri são ininteligíveis como se ele estivesse sonolento, ou bêbado, ou tão carregadas de luxúria só pelos beijos trocados. “Você é um gatinho perfeito, Beka.” Em um gesto que Otabek teria achado condescendente antes, Yuri faz cafuné no topo da sua cabeça. “Um gatinho tão lindo” As palavras de Yuri beiram a voz usada para falar com crianças pequenas, mas ainda assim o peito de Otabek continua vibrando. Ele continua ronronando de corpo inteiro.

“Be-bê” Yuri fala suavemente como se ele fosse um dos preciosos gatinhos pulguentos com olhos leitosos que Yuri pegava no caminho de volta do mercado. Yuri fala com ele como se fosse uma dessas pequenas e frágeis coisinhas que precisavam ser alimentadas com leite até terem idade o bastante para serem levadas aos abrigos. O tom usado faz Otabek sorrir contra o peito de Yuri. Sua voz ainda está rouca e pronta para cuspir quaisquer obscenidades, mas também está impossivelmente delicada. “Cuidado com a minha camiseta,” Yuri alerta.

Otabek tenta desenroscar suas garras do tecido, mas elas se prendem. Otabek assiste com horror enquanto ele se enrosca contra a camiseta que, olhando com mais atenção, carrega uma insígnia Burberry. “Eu não consigo evitar?” Um corar roxo escuro se espalha pelas bochechas de Otabek enquanto ele enterra as garras ainda mais profundamente no tecido e apertam os músculos firmes do peito de Yuri.

“Você vai acabar comigo, Beka. Você é impossivelmente fofo.” As mãos de Yuri voltam ao seu cabelo e ele esfrega as orelhas agressivamente.Yuri então se move e agora está sentado entre as pernas de Otabek, puxando o outro para seu colo. Yuri acaricia a base do seu rabo, que mal aparece saindo pelo elástico da cintura de sua roupa de baixo. Yuri normalmente é tão agressivo com o seu corpo. Ele morde até que sua pele fique vermelha. Ele chupa até que hajam feios e inchados hematomas. Agora? Yuri mordisca seu pescoço, mas o faz gentilmente. O toque é carinhosamente suave.

“Ah, Yuri, isso é tão gostoso. O rabo…” Otabek recusa se referir como sendo dele. “Mais apertado?”

E Yuri atende. Ele aperta com mais força a base do rabo de Otabek. “Beka, você é desses gatinhos que gostam de palmadas?”

“Palmadas?” Otabek franze as sobrancelhas em confusão.

Yuri remove as mãos da base de seu rabo. “Você sabe,” Yuri ri e cobre o sorriso com a própria manga. “Tapinhas na bunda.”

Otabek tenta absorver as palavras. Em vez disso, ele as balbucia de volta para Yuri, com o queixo caído.

“Nós devíamos tentar.”

Automaticamente, como que por instinto, Otabek fica de joelhos e depois de quatro. Ele se expõe por inteiro para Yuri, e empurra as orelhas contra o colchão. Essa seria a posição perfeita para Yuri penetrá-lo por trás...

Imediatamente, Yuri começa a dar tapinhas na pele da sua lombar, logo acima do rabo. O que seria desagradável, ou completamente broxante, é absurdamente viciante. Yuri há algum tempo já possuía um certo nível de conhecimento íntimo sobre seu corpo. Otabek acha que deveria sentir incômodo ou desconforto pela forma que Yuri parece saber tão naturalmente o que fazer com seu corpo desde a mudança. Mas não sente. Na verdade, essa pode ser a única coisa que o está mantendo preso à terra. Pode ser a única coisa que o está impedindo de arrancar as roupas de Yuri e montá-lo agora mesmo.

Um miado gorjeado e indigno sai de sua boca. “Meow.”

Yuri bufa. “Otabek. Você soa tão rabugento e bravo quando mia.”

“Yuri,” Otabek choraminga.

“Mas você gosta das palmadas,” Yuri move suas mãos da base do rabo de Otabek para o firme músculo de sua bunda e aperta de leve. “Não gosta?” Yuri baixa sua roupa íntima pelas pernas, e Otabek é deixado exposto.

Como que subentendido, a mão de Yuri ferroa sua carne, mas ele imediatamente quer mais. “Yuri,” o que é seguido por mais sons indignos de lamento, e miados, e durante tudo isso ele não consegue parar de ronronar. “Por favor.” E apesar do fato dele implorar, por favor, ele desliza pelo colchão como se tivesse uma coceira impossível de alcançar.

“Yuri, isso é tão bom.” Mas seu corpo contraria suas palavras. Ele enterra as garras no macio e se arrasta através do colchão, para longe do toque de Yuri.

“Está gostoso, bebê?” Yuri pergunta. “Gatinho, você quer mais forte?”

Otabek simplesmente mia em resposta.

Yuri ergue a mão. Otabek ouve o pesado estalar da mão de Yuri contra sua pele antes que sinta a vermelhidão e o calor irradiando ao redor da mão do outro. Então chega o lento e delicioso latejar que os tapas mais leves de Yuri apenas prometiam.

Otabek geme no edredom. Ele chicoteia o rabo contra Yuri.

“Bom, hm?”

“Bom demais.”

Yuri dá a ele mais alguns tapas em rápida sucessão. O som de sua mão atingindo a pele é afiado e fora de ritmo. Yuri procura garantir que tanto a velocidade quanto a intensidade dos tapas varie. Ele tem certeza de nunca acertar exatamente o mesmo pedaço de carne em sequência.

Logo ele está se esfregando no colo de Yuri e implorando “Yuri, por favor. Yuri, me tome. Yuri, por favor…”

“Otabek,” há novamente uma mão brusca na base do seu rabo, puxando de leve. “Meu cazaque não é tão bom assim. Fale em Russo pra mim.”

Otabek mia, ronrona, e se senta. Ele lambe o pescoço de Yuri e ronrona. “Me fode, Yuri.”

“Beka?” Yuri ergue seu queixo e dá uma coçadinha leve. Isso também o faz corar e ronronar, e a sensação é tão gostosa. “Você está no cio?”

“Animais machos não,” Otabek morde o lábio inferior e é interrompido pelos próprios gemidos. “entram no cio, Yuri.” Otabek insiste.

Como que para contrariar seu ponto, Yuri puxa de leve a base de seu rabo. Otabek empina o quadril e deixa escapar outro miado alto e indigno.

“Hm, uhum,” Yuri ergue uma sobrancelha. Ele alcança o membro de Otabek dá algumas poucas bombeadas lentas e leves. Otabek imediatamente se move contra sua mão, e quer ter mais, sentir mais. Yuri sente o peso de suas bolas. Pressiona seu períneo e circula sua entrada com um único dedo. “Você está molhado aqui.” Yuri diz num tom seco.

“Molhado?” As palavras deslizam para fora numa mistura confusa de excitação e vergonha.

“Como uma…”

“Não diga.”

“Boceta”, Yuri ri sombriamente e deixa seu dedo deslizar pela primeira prega.

“Yuri, por favor.” Otabek engasga.

“Você fez isso?” Yuri flexiona os dedos do jeito certo, e Otabek consegue sentir o edredom desfiar sob seu toque. Se um dedo causava esse tipo de reação, o que o pau de Yuri faria? “Por mim?” Yuri desliza outro dedo para dentro com facilidade.

Mesmo depois de tantos meses namorando, Yuri continuava sempre tão apertado. Otabek precisava de tempo extra para prepará-lo, apesar da insistência de Yuri. Às vezes em que sucumbiu à paixão e não preparou o outro pelo tempo necessário, Yuri tinha ficado dolorido no dia seguinte. Yuri entra nele com tanta facilidade. O que a poção tinha feito com seu corpo? Yuri ainda acharia gostoso com ele? A ameaça da ansiedade faz com que solte um lamento muito agudo e carregado de carência para que fosse seu.

“Beka,” Yuri corre a mão suavemente, descendo pelas suas costas, e esfrega o pelo na base do seu rabo até que ele esteja ronronando. “Filhotinho, tá tudo bem. Eu tô aqui. Tá?” Yuri abre os dedos os dedos e continua falando naquele tom infantil com Otabek.

A essa altura, o corar de excitação e vergonha parece permanentemente tatuado em sua pele. Então ele só se embebe na aceitação e agrados de Yuri. “Tão bom pra mim. Tão pronto pra mim. E... Otabek?”

Yuri deve ter sentido que seu corpo está relaxado, porque desliza um terceiro dedo para dentro com o mínimo de resistência. “Não que eu não tenha amado isso. Porque eu adorei. Mas você teria conseguido, mesmo sem tudo isso. Já tenho pensado sobre o assunto há um bom tempo.”

“Yuri,” Otabek pressiona de volta contra os dedos de seu namorado. “Estou pronto.”

“Eu acho que você está certo.” Yuri retira os dedos lentamente e Otabek choraminga quando se depara com a sensação de estar vazio novamente. Yuri então deixa o seu lado para pegar camisinhas e lubrificante. Otabek se move sobre a cama e agarra o jeans de Yuri para impedi-lo de ir muito longe.

“Eu já vou voltar, Beka.” Yuri afaga seu queixo e o beija suavemente. Yuri joga para ele uma camisinha numa embalagem plástica metalizada. Por instinto, e sem explicar porque, Otabek alcança o objeto. Otabek não só agarra como também a rebate para longe, disparando através da cama. Otabek se retrai em seus joelhos, empina o quadril, balança o rabo, e pula atrás da camisinha.

“Nem fodendo eu consigo aguentar seu nível de fofura agora, Beka,” Yuri ri. “Você tem que me deixar tirar fotos.” Yuri apalpa suas roupas desajeitadamente. Ele se recusa a quebrar o contato visual com Otabek mesmo que por um momento.

“Seja rápido,” Otabek grunhe. “Preciso de você.”

“Certo.”

Yuri consegue uma foto dele brincando com a camisinha embalada. Tira uma foto bagunçando o pelo das orelhas de Otabek. Tira uma ótima de Otabek segurando o próprio rabo e tentando com todas as forças não atacá-lo. Por todo o tempo o barulho do disparo eletrônico soa em suas orelhas. O tom é irritante, e ele consegue sentir suas orelhas dobrarem em desconforto a cada som.

“Pronto,” Yuri deposita o celular na mesa de cabeceira e retira a camisinha das garras de Otabek. Cuidadosamente, ele a desembrulha e desenrola sobre o próprio pau.

Essa visão deixa a boca de Otabek seca.

“O gatinho quer fazer no estilo cachorrinho?”

“Você está sempre me provocando,” Otabek grunhe. “Com essas frases ridículas,” apesar disso ele se vira sobre o próprio estômago.

“Arqueie as costas,” Yuri dá um tapinha no seu quadril. “Assim.” Otabek pode sentir a cabeça do membro de Yuri contra sua entrada e se esfrega contra ele, incapaz de esperar mais um segundo. “Você está bem guloso, hm?” Yuri empurra lentamente, e Otabek consegue sentir seus olhos girando para trás. Consegue sentir suas garras se afundando no já danificado edredom. Consegue sentir Yuri preenchendo-o perfeitamente. Seu pau satisfaz mais que apenas os dedos sozinhos. O membro não é grande demais e não machuca nem um pouco.

O balançar do rabo de Otabek é o único movimento entre eles. Yuri parece estar paralisado. Otabek imagina se Yuri está parado devido ao incrível e esmagador momento que acontece quando o que se sente é tão gostoso mas existe a necessidade de fazer isso durar.

“Me deixe saber” Yuri faz cafuné no pelo escuro. “Se eu te machucar de qualquer forma. Tá?”

“Está-tão-gostoso,” Otabek geme em resposta. “Mais,” ele exige num tom que arrastado e bêbado de luxúria.

“Isso é ótimo.” Yuri bate em sua bunda e agarra sua pele enquanto mete com mais força. “Você está sempre me provocando, Otabek. E agora você precisa de mim?” Yuri puxa quase tudo para fora e dá uma estocada rápida para dentro. O movimento provoca um grunhido alto e feral que nasce das profundezas de Otabek. “Quer que eu vá mais rápido?” Yuri continua a meter brutalmente no corpo de Otabek, e Otabek recebe Yuri a cada vez, encontra estocada por estocada em direção ao outro, porque ele desejou tanto por isso.

Yuri circula seu corpo e o alcança, tomando o membro de Otabek em sua mão. Ele lhe dá longas e grosseiras bombeadas que fazem com que veja estrelas quando fecha os olhos. “Oh, wow,” Yuri murmura em seu ombro. “Está tão gostoso assim?”

Otabek queria dizer algo como “melhor do que eu imaginei,” mas o melhor que ele consegue gaguejar em resposta é “tão bom.” Ele implora em sincronia com o bombear da mão de Yuri. “Yuri. Meow. Yura.” implorando com uma só palavra e de tantas maneiras que ele precisa desesperadamente gozar.

Yuri, sendo tão incrível, e tão bom para ele, e tão afinado com seus próprios desejos, consegue entender. Ele dá atenção especial à cabeça de seu pau e o bombeia até que ele esteja se derramando pelo lençol inteiro, e miando alto o bastante que os vizinhos certamente conseguirão ouvir.

Yuri continua a meter até que Otabek consiga sentir o membro dele pulsar profundamente no seu interior. Ele deseja que Yuri não tivesse o cuidado de ter pego uma camisinha. Ele deseja que pudesse sentir Yuri gozar dentro dele.

* * *

 

“O que aconteceu com a sua mão?” Otabek pergunta depois de Yuri ter descartado a camisinha e retornado para a cama. Yuri passou os últimos minutos enchendo-o de atenção. Acariciando suas orelhas, tocando seu rabo, esfregando sob seu queixo.

Otabek não consegue evitar notar que a palma de Yuri está tingida de rosa, como se tivesse sido deixada em água quente por mais tempo do que deveria.

“Palhaço,” Yuri bufa. “Olhe para o seu pinto.”

Otabek vira para se deitar de costas e pega o próprio membro nas mãos. Seus olhos arregalam. A poção não apenas lhe dera orelhas, um rabo e um cio que não fazia nenhum sentido biológico. Seu pau continuava do mesmo tamanho, mas não mais com o mesmo formato. Pequenas espículas de carne saíam ao redor da cabeça de seu membro, como uma coroa farpada. Otabek imagina se a sensação é a mesma da sua língua áspera, ou se isso machuca. A mão de Yuri certamente parece irritada.

Como se captando seus pensamentos, Yuri fala rouco em sua orelha, grave e necessitado. A voz infantil sumira. “Você vai precisar me foder com isso aí. Antes que a poção acabe.”

“Você não acha que vai machucar?” Normalmente é Yuri que tem uma recuperação relâmpago, mas Otabek já consegue sentir seu membro pulsar com interesse. Ele já tinha se conformado a aceitar que Yuri estava certo. Ele estava no cio. Apenas por esse momento, aceitou o fato de que precisava, e precisava, e precisava.

“Vai parecer com aquele French Tickler que Chris nos deu, só que melhor.”

Otabek sentiu seu rosto esquentar ainda mais, de alguma forma. Eles estiveram em Turim para o Campeonato Europeu. Como frequentemente acontecia quando queriam algum tempo sozinhos, Otabek e Yuri acabaram junto de todos os outros rapazes skatistas, a maioria das mulheres e até algumas pessoas dos pares. Chris tinha várias sacolas pretas de compras seguras sob os braços quando se juntou ao grupo. Logo após a rodada de drinks bancada por Otabek, Chris abriu sua sacola e distribuiu presentes para todos.

Alguns tinham texturas, outros cores exóticas, outros ainda tinham sabores diferentes. O de Yuri supostamente tinha o gosto de cassis, mas ele tinha feito um escândalo e jogou na lixeira do lado de fora do bar. O de Otabek tinha textura. Otabek secretamente guardara o seu, e não contou a Yuri até que eles estivessem de volta ao quarto de hotel.

“Você acha?” Mas Yuri está deitando ao seu lado e brincando com seu pau. Yuri uma vez contara a Otabek que adorava senti-lo endurecer em sua mão. Yuri adorava brincar com ele e manipulá-lo até que estivesse rígido e pingando.

Otabek assiste absorvido e fascinado enquanto Yuri faz exatamente isso. Yuri trabalha seu pulso para cima e para baixo em seu membro, parando abaixo das farpas que circulavam a cabeça. Então ele corre a ponta do dedo pela borda da cabeça do pau de Otabek, tocando levemente.

“Tipo, eu sei que essa coisa toda foi para eu te foder mas… Beka, eu te comeria sempre que você quisesse.”

“E se te machucar?” Otabek franze as sobrancelhas e interrompe a própria linha de pensamentos. Ele sabe quão cuidadoso Yuri pode ficar no calor do momento. “Se eu achar que está te machucando, a gente para.”

“Vai ficar tudo bem.” Yuri dá um sorriso torto. Com isso ele está se inclinando e despejando mais lubrificante nos próprios dedos.

“Não quer que eu faça?”

Yuri dá uma risada irônica. “Eu estou mais preocupado com as garras que já destruíram minhas roupas e o edredom do que com seu novo pinto.”

“Bem colocado,” Otabek responde timidamente. “Use bastante lubrificante.”

“Mas é claro.” Yuri cantarola. “Só relaxe e aproveite o show, gatinho.”

É o que Otabek faz. O pau de Yuri ainda está mole, tendo finalizado apenas alguns minutos atrás. Entretanto, Otabek sabe que o período de recuperação de Yuri é impossível curto. Yuri ajoelha na cama, logo acima das canelas de Otabek. Yuri provavelmente pensa que vai se virar e montá-lo nessa posição. Ele pode estar enganado.

Yuri circula sua entrada brevemente e mergulha um dedo pela borda imediatamente. Yuri é sempre rápido demais com o próprio corpo. Ela já vira o outro empalar a si mesmo com brinquedos após um mínimo de preparação, e então o assistira suar, e xingar, e lágrimas escorrerem pela sua bochecha como resultado.

Embora Otabek ache difícil ser tão rígido assim com o corpo de Yuri, ache difícil dar a Yuri o que ele quer de imediato, ele certamente aprecia ver Yuri fazendo isso consigo mesmo.

Yuri penetra um segundo dedo e geme. Otabek já lhe tomara tantas vezes antes e ele ainda assim permanecia tão apertado e sensível. Isso faz Otabek rosnar baixo em resposta.

“Você está chiando.” Yuri olha por cima do ombro. Seu cabelo cai do jeito certo, sua expressão serena apesar de ter dois dedos enfiados profundamente dentro dele. Ele parece uma modelo produzida nessas revistas luxuosas que Yuri está sempre olhando nos terminais dos aeroportos.

“Não ‘tô,” mas Otabek imediatamente morde o lábio inferior para prevenir que barulhos futuros escapem.

“Certifique-se de se tocar, sim?” É uma pergunta, mas Otabek sabe que é uma ordem. “Você precisa sentir a porra dessa coisa.”

Otabek envolve seu pau com a mão e move em movimentos similares aos de Yuri. Primeiro ele estoca a própria mão, parando bem acima dos espinhos. Então ele move a mão por cima deles. A textura é áspera. O atrito atrasa sua mão lentamente, por causa da fricção. Ele imagina que é a mesma sensação da sua língua áspera.

Ele não precisa de muito esforço para ficar completamente duro enquanto assiste Yuri.

Yuri se alarga agressivamente. Lentamente, mas com certeza, ele começa a gemer com o próprio toque. Essa mudança significa que Yuri não está mais apenas indo no embalo. Ele está ficando duro; está ficando necessitado.

“Preciso de você, gatinho.” Yuri diz por cima do próprio ombro. Ele morde o lábio para pontuar a declaração.

“Okay,” Otabek se senta e empurra Yuri para frente, fazendo com que ele fique em quatro apoios, e segura seu quadril.

“Ávido agora, hm?”

“É difícil não te tocar,” Otabek já está segurando na base do próprio membro e desenrolando uma camisinha por cima dele.

“Uma coisa, Beka.”

Otabek para abruptamente. Ele está se segurando pela base e pressionando contra Yuri.

“Não se preocupe com as garras, tá?”

Otabek consegue sentir seu queixo caindo e os olhos arregalando.

“Quer dizer, eu não queria elas na minha bunda, mas…” Yuri se esfrega contra seu pau. “Meu quadril. Agarre meu quadril.”

Isso ele entende. Yuri ama deixar grandes marcas arroxeadas em seu pescoço e ombros. Yuri corre as unhas pelas suas costas. Ele já vira Yuri olhando as digitais escuras impressas nos seus quadris e bunda pelos espelhos dos hotéis, no passado.

Otabek agarra o quadril de Yuri, o puxa para trás e se empurra lentamente.

“Ca-ra-lho,” Yuri geme contra o colchão. “Beka, porra. Porra. Me fode.”

“Quase lá, Yura,” e por boa educação, Otabek pressiona as garras na pele macia de Yuri.

“Que gatinho bonzinho,” Yuri geme. É o mesmo tom infantil de antes, mas faltava aquela ponta de condescendência. “Me fodendo com seu pau.”

“Yura,” Otabek mantém uma mão no quadril de Yuri e afunda as garras da outra no ombro do rapaz. “Qual a sensação?” Agora ele já está enterrado até a metade. A pressão e aperto de Yuri são familiares, mas a magia animalesca faz tudo parecer acentuado e ampliado. Parece que ele está fodendo Yuri pela primeira vez. A sensação é que ele está reaprendendo tudo que ele sabia a cada movimento incerto e desigual do próprio corpo.

“Ah-” É a vez de Yuri soltar pequenos ganidos estrangulados. “Bom pra caralho. Você parece maior. Faz tudo ficar muito mais sensível.”

“Você-Ah” Otabek se interrompe, afundando ainda mais, maravilhado com a aparência da entrada de Yuri, toda esticada e apertada ao redor de seu membro. “Parece ainda mais apertado.”

“Você parece-” Mas Yuri não consegue terminar a frase. O rapaz solta mais pequenos ruídos maravilhosos que significam que ele está tocando o interior de Yuri do jeito certo. Por mais que ele queira saber como o outro sente seu pau, ele não deseja interromper aqueles sons incríveis.

Otabek se certifica de dar a Yuri tudo o que ele gosta. Estocadas brutas casadas com pequenos gestos de amor, como beijos suaves nos seus ombros, pescoço e bochecha. As mãos de Otabek estão por todos os lugares. Otabek corre suas garras através das costas de Yuri e adiciona novas marcas vermelhas para as já existentes nas suas costas. Yuri disse para não se segurar, mas Otabek se sente culpado pela mera ideia de romper a pele.

Ainda assim, com cada movimento, cada gemido, e cada uma das vezes que seus olhos se encontram e Yuri olha para ele com amor e luxúria, é mais e mais difícil para ele conter a paixão. Ele afunda os dedos na carne da bunda de Yuri, “Yuri-Eu,” e o mundo ao seu redor escurece. O animal que existe dentro dele toma o controle. Ele deseja arrancar a camisinha e gozar bem fundo dentro de Yuri. Todo tipo de palavra e associação rodopia em sua mente, “acasalar-proteger-procriar”.

Otabek não se atreve a remover as mãos do quadril de Yuri. Ele quer segurar o outro firmemente e garantir derramar cada gota de sua semente lá dentro. A camisinha que se foda. Ele não confia em si mesmo para manejar suas garras e tocar Yuri até o fim do jeito certo.

As orelhas de Otabek vibram em resposta ao suave som da mão de Yuri contra o próprio membro e do respirar desigual que ele produz. Ele se derrama na própria mão. Yuri ergue o braço e apoia contra o ombro de Otabek. A palma de sua mão repousa contra os lábios de Otabek. A mão de Yuri está molhada de porra. “Beba o seu leite, gatinho.”

* * *

 

O celular de Georgi começa a tocar na Lush e não para. Ele considera desligar o toque, mas parece não ser boa ideia já que a chamada é de Yuri e Georgi vendeu a poção para Otabek mais cedo naquele dia.

“Hei, bruxa cretina pervertida, eu preciso mais daquela poção. Eu quero transformar Otabek em gato o tempo todo.”

Georgi fecha os olhos e pressiona a ponte de seu nariz em frustração. “Não é uma poção de gato, Yuri.” Georgi tenta impedir que o sorriso afetado seja percebido em sua voz. Essa certamente era uma nova e única manifestação da poção.

“Eu não dou a mínima. Quero mais.”

Georgi joga mais meia dúzia de bombas de banho na sua cesta. Otabek não pechinchou o preço da poção, sendo inexperiente nesse tipo de coisa. Também parecia que ele tinha dois novos clientes vitalícios.

“Ela só dá à pessoa que bebe o que ela mais deseja...sexualmente.” Georgi pega diversas barras de massagem também. As mulheres adoram isso. “Com certos limites, é claro, tudo tem que ser consentido, e-”

“Eu não dou a mínima, porra. Eu quero mais poção.” Georgi consegue ouvir o som de algo batendo na parede. Ele só consegue presumir que é o celular de Yuri. Suas suspeitas são confirmadas quando ele ouve um Yuri furioso, mas com a voz abafada pela distância. “Não, eu não perguntei se ele tem qualquer bosta de unguento mágico para esses arranhões. Isso é ainda mais embaraçoso, cacete.”

Georgi repassar mentalmente a lista de ingredientes necessários para uma poção de cura. Camomila, flor de lavanda em conserva, eucalipto encantado… isso não ia sair barato.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da tradutora:  
> É. Bom. Isso aí. Nenhum fandom vive só de fanfic profunda.  
> Espero que você tenha se divertido tanto quanto eu.
> 
> Sim, foi necessário. Não, não vou linkar o que é um French Tickler, faça uma busca no oráculo por sua conta e risco.
> 
> Otabottom é vida.  
> Fim.
> 
> Acompanhe a autora [aqui](http://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com/), se quiser acompanhar o progresso de outros projetos você pode me achar [aqui](https://vanillalil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
